


The Prince and The Baker

by Anmaje



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: (SORRY!), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh yeah they're alive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vandens fam sucks, What else is new?, and I gave Boblem more trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anmaje/pseuds/Anmaje
Summary: "The Farm had always been a welcoming place for Vanden. It was a dinner run by the sweetest old couple in all of Caldera. Their food was homemade, organic and, in Vandens biased opinion, the best you could find."An au long lost in the LotP Discord server... but I have not been able to get it out of my head! Basically: Boblems grandparents had a diner Vanden used to frequent. He went abroad, and when he came home it was gone. He then meets the oddly familiar baker Boblem, and they both have to face their pasts.
Relationships: Boblem/Renard (Life of the Party)
Kudos: 9





	1. Sundown and Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> CW - mentions of magical abuse  
> Btw: magic does exist in this modern day Caldera, but it is rarer. And extremely rare in powerful quantities.  
> I have planned 9 chapters, but I don't know if I'll make changes :)  
> Also: If there are any grammar issues, I apologise, english isn't my first language.

He really needed a cup of coffee. 

Autumn was getting darker and darker with everyday, and Vanden missed the energy the summer sun gave him in the early morning. But coffee was a fine supplement.  Autumn in Mirrortail was never very cold, but it was still dark out, and as the new secretary of Head Councilman Gerrit du Argentforts office made his way down to said office, the Autumn wind picked up. The young man cursed his luck as he felt the chill, and set his plan in stone: He really  _ really  _ needed a hot cup of coffee.

He clung to the warmth of his thin coat, and his red hair blew in his face. He walked from the bus station, down the familiar streets of Mirrortail, his home.  It was weird to be back, really back. Sure he'd gone home for holidays and special occasions, but he never ventured downtown then, and the summertime off was spent in the du Argentfort family's summer estate in Erran. He'd only been back for two weeks when his father told him that he had cleared a position for him. And now he was walking to that job he was given simply because of his father's importance, not because he had studied for  _ five years _ or anything. Sure, he was qualified for the job, but that's not why he got it. It made him so frustrated. At least the position opened due to promotion, he wouldn't have taken it otherwise.

The wind got calmer as he turned a corner, he pushed the thoughts of work away for a little.  He knew exactly where he was going for coffee.

The Farm had always been a welcoming place for Vanden. It was a diner run by the sweetest old couple in all of Caldera. Their food was homemade, organic and, in Vandens biased opinion, the best you could find. When he was little he was a picky eater, he still is, but there was nothing Misses Berry could put in front of him, he wouldn't eat. When his parents got too formal and demanding, he would sneak out and find some calm in The Farm. Whenever he was in a quarrel, Mr Berry always had something wise to say, and it always helped Vanden immensely, even if his metaphors got a little strange sometimes.  He couldn't believe that it had been five years since he had been there last, and he couldn't wait to see their smiling faces! Even if it had to be short.

He could nearly smell the eggs and bacon cooking, the hurried clicking of his heels became calmer, and he couldn't help but smile as he came closer.  Just another corner and-

"What?" he whispered to himself.  It wasn't there. How could that be? 

He looked down the street, it should be right there at the crossroads, but the only thing Vanden could see was a parking lot. He started walking towards it, it became a run. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was gone. The diner was gone!  The fear struck him. He must have taken a wrong turn, this couldn't be real, no he had just turned too early. It was there. It had to be. He turned his head to look, but there was the dry cleaner, and the slightly bended streetlamp. Even that graffiti the Berrys had tried to cover up in their alleyway was still there. The Farm was gone.  The only thing that was left was the little flower bed of sunflowers between the pavement and The Far- no, the parking lot.

Vanden knew he couldn't stand around forever. So he picked up his briefcase, and as he felt his childhood slip away from his grasp, he dried his eyes and went on his way.

🌻

The streets were still rather empty, Vanden checked his watch:  _ 5:34 _ it flashed. He still had 25 minutes. The digital display also showed him he had a message from his brother, probably to remind him of when he was to show up, asshole. Matjin was going to be his superior, not by a lot, but it was still the absolute worst. He didn't check the message.  As it was so early Vanden didn't imagine any reasonable cafes were open yet, and he really did not want to drink fast food coffee right now. It didn't feel like the right bandaid on his broken heart.  He looked for a lit window as he walked down towards the city council. He spotted one, though small, the little place emitted light in the cold, dark wind. The sign above the place was rather sweet:  _ The Sunflower Bakery  _ it read. And as the name suggested, the wooden sign was painted with beautiful sunflowers.

Vanden wasted no time and opened the door. 

The little bell rang above him as he stepped in. 

"Oh!"  The sudden noise startled him more than he would admit. Behind the counter stood a tall, olive-skinned half-elf, he was wiping flour off his hands. And he was rather handsome.  "Um... I'm sorry, sir, but... we aren't technically... open yet? But-" The half-elf started.  "Oh! I am so sorry, I'll just-" Vanden apologised awkwardly. "No! Nono.  _ It's fine _ . You look like uhm," The kind young man looked up and down Vanden concerned, his eyes were a lovely golden colour. "You look like you've had a  _ really  _ long day, and it's not even six yet." He pointed at a clock on the wall, it wasn't. "I do not want to be a burden, I-" Vanden went to leave. The man held his hand up to stop him.  "No! Sir. Please." He said. Vanden stopped. "What can I do for ya?" The half-elf asked with understanding in his countryside accent.

Vanden finally got a good look at the baker. The first thing he noticed was his curly hair, it was rather unruly, but not in a bad way. He had just the tiniest bit of freckles on his round cheeks, but quite the jawline. He also looked strong, definitely the one who kneaded the bread in this establishment.  He tilted his head to the side, as if asking again.Then suddenly he smiled. And as he did so, the sun rose. Right there, in the young man's eyes, the sun rose. Vanden was sure of it.

Vanden realised he had been staring. "Thank you, uhm, do you have any black coffee? Please?" Vanden finally answered him. The young man beamed, “You’re in luck! All patrons who purchase their breakfast here get a free coffee!.. Or tea… or hot chocolate.” He trailed off. “I haven’t actually eaten breakfast.” Vanden said. He doesn’t really eat breakfast, but as long as he gets some coffee, he’ll be fine. “Well good thing you came to me sir! It is the most important meal of the day after all.” The half-elf said, continuously grinning. Vanden couldn’t help but smile back. “They do say that.”  “And they’re right! Trust me, I went to culinary school,” he said matter-of-a-factly. “Without the sunrise we never get the day, y’know?-” Where had Vanden heard that before? “-Anyways. Please take a seat sir.” He pointed behind Vanden to a small table and chairs.  “Thank you, uhm?” Vanden wondered what his name was. The baker pointed to his apron over his heart “It’s Boblem.” He giggled, and indeed, right there was a little yellow “Boblem” embroidered onto his apron. “Oh, right. Thank you, Boblem.” Vanden sat down slightly embarrassed as the baker said his  _ no-problems _ and  _ you’re-welcomes.  _

The table and chairs were not comfortable, they were probably meant for waiting, not eating at. Vanden looked around the small bakery, it was rather lovely in here. There was morning bread displayed in the window, and the whole space smelled amazing. The walls were painted a warm yellow and the back wall had a beautiful mural of a field of sunflowers. The kitchen was visible from behind the counter, and so was the stunning half-elf. He had boiled hot water and poured it over the coffee filter and into the jug. The smell of coffee hit Vanden hard, it was exactly what he needed. Boblem then poured it into a to-go-cup.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to drink from a cardboard cup, I rarely get folks who need a break this early in the day.” the baker said, coming over with his cup. “There ya go sir.” He placed it in front of Vanden, and it smelled fantastic.  “Thank you Boblem. It’s okay, I can just-” He was cut off.  “Nono. You need a break sir.” Boblem was stern yet kind. “Now. What do ya want for breakfast?”  Vanden sipped his coffee, it was everything he could have hoped for. “Whatever’s the freshest,” he answered.  “That would be the croissants! Is that alright with ya?” He asked.  “That sounds perfect, thank you.” Vanden loved croissants, it was more than alright.  “No problem. You take it with butter, or?” Boblem smiled. “Not when they’re fresh,” Vanden answered.  “Good taste!” the baker chimed before going back behind the counter.

Vanden couldn’t help, but stare as he drank his coffee. This man saw right through Vanden, saw that he was upset, and let him, no,  _ insisted  _ that he stay. Even before opening! And not only that, he made him coffee, and now he was getting him a fresh croissant. Vanden hadn’t encountered such a sweet and kindhearted person in a  _ while.  _ Maybe he needed that more than the coffee.

The baker then came back with not one, but two croissants for Vanden. “Here ya go! Hope it’s good.” He presented.  “Thank you so much,” Vanden said, digging in immediately. They were amazing! Warm and fluffy, and there was something oddly nostalgic about them.  “Y’know you seem strangely familiar, sir. May I ask your name?” Boblem asked suddenly, he had sat down at the table.

Vanden stopped for a second. He wasn’t supposed to be home yet, there would be a short news flash about his return and new position in the evening, but he wasn’t supposed to be back until then. He decided on lying. “Renard. My name is Renard.”  Boblem furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. ”May I then ask why your fancy briefcase right there has ‘Vanden du Argentfort’ written in gold on it?”  Vanden spilled his coffee. He had forgotten all about that. “Right, uhh. You know who I am then, right?” he confessed.  “Well, my friend Sariel talks about y’all quite a bit. She doesn't like your family all that much. She works here too,” Boblem answered.  Vanden wasn’t shocked. “That’s fair, I don’t like them much either.” Boblem looked confused, but Vanden continued. “Anyways. I’m not supposed to be home yet, so my father has asked me to lie, I apologise. You can just call me Vanden,” he explained.  Boblem still looked confused, but not offended. “That’s alright, Vanden. How come you don’t like ya family, though?” He asked respectfully.

“We just-” Vanden paused, he felt like spilling his guts about magical abuse, running off to a diner for comfort and having sigils removed overseas to this guy, but if he had to make it to work today that would not be wise. “-never agreed, politically. And that’s sort of a big thing when most of your family is politicians,” Vanden explained. Boblem nodded along.

“That’s a shame,” he said comfortingly.  “Yeah,” Vanden sighed. “But I won’t be dependent on them forever. I’m planning to work for my father for a while, move out, and then-” he smirked maliciously. “-work directly against him.” Then Boblem giggled, a lovely sound that turned Vandens smirk into a small smile instead.  “That’ll be quite the scandal!” Boblem laughed.  Vanden hummed along as he ate. “I’m sure it will. And hopefully people will listen,” he added.  “I know Sariel will. And I know I will.” Boblem reassured. “I may not know much about politics, but-” He sighed. “I don’t like the way things are right now.” His face fell.

Vanden sunk the last bit of croissant and caught Boblems eyes. “You’re right,” he said, making Boblem smile once more. Vanden saw something familiar in his eyes, like he was someone he had known his whole life. His eyes were so kind, they looked like fresh honey. Vanden felt his cheeks turn red and quickly looked away.

“Uhm, thank you so much for letting me in, and feeding me. It was delicious,” Vanden said.  “Thank ya! It’s nice with some company in the mornin’.” Boblem smiled. Vanden smiled politely back, got up and took out his wallet. Before he even said anything Boblem stood at the door. “Oh no, we’re not open yet sir,” he smirked and opened the door for him. The sun was rising outside.  Vanden was taken aback. “I’m not leaving without paying!” he informed the cheeky baker who was showing him out in the daylight.  “Well ya can’t buy nothin’ if we ain’t open, I’m sorry sir.” His smirk had turned into a grin, and Vanden couldn’t help himself but smile.  “I guess I’ll have to come back at lunch then, right?” He asked rhetorically, walking out of the door.

“I’d love that. See you around Vanden.” Boblem said sincerely and waved as the charming redhead left his bakery.  “See you! And thank you!” Vanden shouted over his shoulder.

Boblem was always happy to help a person on their way, but there was something about this troubled guy in particular. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he really would love to see him again.


	2. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanden has his first day at work and continues to meet more interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - Unfair treatment of the working class. Political corruption.

Vanden was rarely late, he was actually never late, he was always ten minutes early to everything he possibly could be. So when Matjin had stood in the lobby of his fathers office for ten minutes, he grew rather annoyed. You see, all the du Argentforts were raised to never be late: Theun was always just on time, Matjin five minutes early and Vanden ten. So naturally Matjin walked down there at 5:45 to meet his brother who undoubtedly would arrive at 5.50, but it was now 5.55, and Vanden had not come through the door. Matjin checked his phone, no, he had not seen his message from earlier. His father had hired an actual child.

The time had flown by, Vanden hadn’t expected the kind baker to sit down and talk. He wasn’t technically late, but by his own standards he was, and he didn’t want to worry anyone. He walked up to the doors quickly and stepped inside. 

“There you are Vanden! I was beginning to get worried,” a familiar voice said sarcastically. “I am not late Matjin,” Vanden informed his annoyed brother. “That is Mr. du Argentfort to you!” Matjin acted offended. Vanden was already regretting taking this job. 

“Well you called me Vanden first _Mr. du Argentfort,”_ he complained. Matjin rolled his eyes and laughed with satisfaction. “Right,” he said. “Just show me to my desk Matti,” Vanden said.

He walked past his brother into the lobby of the familiar office. It was a very lavish place, Mirrortail had always been like that. The City Hall looked like a palace; it was built with beautiful stone, with spires and statues, nowhere could compare. Except maybe the old royal palace. The entire place had marble flooring that he always loved the sound of, every wall was plastered with paintings with golden frames and there was not a room without a chandelier. This government building was open to the public, but the gods have mercy on anyone who walked in there in casual clothing, or showed any sign of being working class. Vanden loved the architecture of the place, it was built when Mirrotail finally became a democracy, and there was a part of him that knew he belonged here. However, he hated the people in here, he _hated_ them. He knew the plots these people pull to stay in power. He knew every codeword and secret rule. He knew that his family had sat on the power for 64 years in total, they had had breaks to not make it seem corrupt, sure, but that did not help. Vanden had read old letters locked away in his fathers safe, he _knew_ the things his own family had done, and he was _disgusted._

“Have you not read my message?” Matjin hadn’t walked with Vanden, so he stopped. “No, I didn’t see a message,” he lied. Matjin’s smile grew. “Well, well, well. The old man has put you on front desk duty-” What. “-so you won’t have to walk far.” You could hear the smirk on Matjin’s libs as he spoke. Vanden could not believe his father, Matjin had started in the Communications Department and Theun in Safekeeping and History, and he got the front desk? The fucking _front desk._ It was unbelievable. Vanden wanted to laugh, act like it was a joke, but no, he knew Matjin well enough to know this was true. He couldn’t let Matjin and his shit-eating-grin win though.

“Right. Who’s showing me the rails?” he said, hiding the anger. Matjin’s smile shrunk. “She’s right over there.” He pointed at an older human woman, the front desk was actually further from the doors than you would believe, but she looked stern. “I believe her name tag says Sophia? or Sophie? Now go introduce yourself.” Matjin started walking away. “The doors open in thirty minutes!” He shouted to him.

The system wasn’t actually as hard to manage as Vanden had feared. Sylvia, or Miss Delon as Vanden called her, was definitely being nicer to him than she would’ve been if he wasn’t the Head Councilman’s son, but he didn't mind it too much. He did however not like turning people away, and that was his main job. The thing was that they did not have a list of reasons to not let people in, they had one for when to, and it wasn’t very long. He had also been witness to the security guards turn away several more people, he knew exactly who’d be turned away and who would be let in, just by looking at them, and he _hated_ it.

That was when he saw a woman he was certain would get turned away. Her hair was electric blue and shaved on one side, she was wearing a studded leather jacket and was carrying a motorbike helmet under one arm and a folder in the other. She walked confidently and to his surprise she wasn’t even stopped. When Miss Delon noticed her she simply said, “Good luck, I’m going for lunch.” And left.

The strange woman saw her leaving and shouted, “C’mon Sylvia! I thought I had grown on you!” She shook her head and laughed. When she reached the desk she put her helmet down on it. Her features looked to be Ospeian, had a scar running through her eyebrow down the side of her face, she flicked her hair and smirked as she also put down the folder. 

“Keep the helmet safe for me, okay? I’m here to talk to- wait a second. You’re new!” She looked shocked and then intrigued, like she had a thousand questions. It had been a while since Vanden had been in the company of someone who was just plain and simply cool. She towered over him with sheer attitude, and looked like she could beat anyone up. But she wasn’t a problem, she actually seemed sort of nice. She was really just cool. 

“Yes, I started today. What is your full name and purpose of visit?” Vanden said the line perfectly. The young woman didn’t care. “Look you’ll get used to me, don’t let Sylvia scare you, Misteeeer-” She looked at his name tag. “Oh… My… Gods! you’re The Little Prince!” Vanden was confused. “What?” “Yeah yeah! You’re Matjins little brother! Vanden, he told me all about you. It’s great to meet you, I’m Elyse.” She put out her hand to shake. “I’m the last sliver of hope in this shit system, and I’m here to talk to Prince Charming.” 

Vanden was taken aback, but he stood up and shook her hand. She had a tight grip. “Well hello Elyse. Who is Prince Charming may I ask?” She laughed loudly and leaned on the desk. “Right, you’ve been away. Look, people are getting fed up with your dads rule. They started calling him ‘The King’ or ‘The Tyrant’ so I _obviously_ had to give your brothers nicknames. I didn’t talk to Theun much before he left, so he’s ‘The Traitorous Crown Prince’ or just ‘The Crown Prince’ If you’re lazy. And Matjin, the bastard, is called ‘Prince Charming’. They’re good right?” She looked pleased with herself.

“Those are rather fitting. Now what is your purpose of visit?” Vanden asked again. She smirked once more. “Oh you are a funny one Little Prince.” She switched to a mockingly proper voice. “My purpose of visit is to inquire the secretary to the Communications Minister, Matjin du Argentfort, on public opinion and news.” She then calmed down again. “That good enough for you?” She found herself incredibly funny.

Vanden checked the list of reasons, then Matjins schedule, and it certainly said he had a meeting about that subject. It had started six minutes ago.

“Are you aware that you’re late?” Vanden asked. Elyse laughed again. “I’m _always_ late. Jeez you need to be caught up. Look, after my meeting I’m going for lunch, you want in?” She offered genuinely. 

Vanden really liked Elyse, she seemed to have the same views as him, but she didn’t try to hide them. He certainly needed to be caught up, but he didn’t want to break his promise to the baker. “I actually have plans for lunch, but uhm, I would not mind walking with you.” He decided to answer. Elyse frowned. “I haven’t actually decided on a place, can’t I just tag along? Unless you’re going on a date or something.” She said. Vanden turned pink.

“Nono I just, that’s fine, perfect… I’ll tell Matti- uh Mr. du Argentfort that you’ve arrived.” Vanden stuttered. He didn’t have time to imagine being on a date with Boblem.

“Riiiight. See you then Little Prince!” she said and left the front desk.

Vanden thought about lunch for a while, about all these new people he was meeting, especially the kind baker. As he was daydreaming he remembered the helmet and hurriedly put it below the desk just before a minister walked by. Why couldn’t lunch come sooner?

🌻

Elyse dragged her motorbike beside her as they walked, she seemed more serious after her meeting with Matjin, like it hadn’t been what she expected. Vanden was leading the way to the little bakery.

“So what did you study when you were away?” Elyse had been asking him questions as soon as she came out of the meeting. She now knows that Vanden lives with his parents, that he doesn’t want to and he lived in Farrelstads for five years. She also knows that he is planning to become even more of a traitor than Theun, which cheered her up significantly. Vanden had learned that Elyse was indeed Ospeian and had lived there most of her life.

“I studied at Farrelstadt College of War, but I focused mainly on politics. My father was thrilled,” he answered. “I can imagine!” Elyse laughed. Vanden stopped as they reached The Sunflower. It was a pretty late time to get lunch, but there was a customer coming out, already taking a big bite of their sandwich, and another was standing at the register.

“This is it” He smiled, thinking of the kind baker waiting for him. Elyse looked at him knowingly. “I’m not gonna be third wheeling am I?” She asked as she locked her bike. Vanden was thrown back into reality, with slightly red cheeks. “Oh no. I um, owe the baker, he helped me out.” Vanden explained himself as he opened the door. It was still just as lovely as it had been in the morning.

The smell of fresh baked goods and the buzz of conversation hit him, and he felt so safe. Elyse seemed to feel it as well, she closed her eyes as they walked in and took a good sniff.

There was a dark-skinned elf at the counter, his hands and face were painted carefully with golden henna designs, and he certainly dressed to impress. He was talking to a very pale elven woman behind the counter, she was really short, her long white hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore an apron like Boblems except it said ‘Sariel.’ They seemed to know each other. The man paid and went to leave.

“Can you move away from the door?” the decorated elf asked Vanden rather rudely. Sariel looked at him with disappointment. “Cassian!” She exclaimed in a quiet yet stern voice. The man sighed, but put on a polite smile. “I _apologise._ Can you _please_ make room so that I may exit?” He said somewhat sarcastically, but Vanden did move. “Sure...I’m sorry.” He said to be polite. The man pushed past him, and Elyse and Vanden shared a look. Then the short elf behind the counter spoke.

“I’m sorry, he really is trying. What can I do for you?” She asked in her quiet voice. Vanden and Elyse walked up to the counter, Elyse bent down to see her options, but Vanden was looking into the small kitchen, Boblem wasn’t there. That was the second time Vanden had thought that today, it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Is Boblem around?” He asked, hiding his out-of-place anxiety. Elyse looked up at him, squinting her eyes. Vanden rolled his. “He’s out back, wait a moment.” Vandens jaw loosened as she said it, he hadn’t realised he was tense. She turned her head backwards. “Boblem! A customer is asking for you!” She shouted delicately. 

“I’ll be there in a second!” A familiar warm voice rang out. Vanden smiled at the familiarity he felt, it was like he had known Boblem for longer than just this morning. Boblem stepped out of a side door with his strong arms full of bags with flour. He was just as cute as he had been that morning, but now with added flour on his apron, arms and face. He smiled wide when he saw Vanden. “I was afraid you weren’t gonna show! And you brought a friend?” He looked at Elyse. She stood up and saluted him.

“I’m Elyse,” she said. Boblem put down the bags of flour and clapped his hands, sending a cloud of flour through the air. He walked up beside Sariel and opened his arms wide.

“What can we do for ya?” He asked. Elyse pointed at a sandwich in the glass counter. “The chicken sandwich thank you,” she ordered. Vanden glanced at it quickly, it looked nice, but there was tomatoes and lettuce in it. None of the sandwiches were without vegetables. Vanden didn’t want to be a bother though.

“Two of those please,” he said, not being sure he would actually eat it before picking it apart. Boblem beamed. “Alright! That’ll be 2 gold pieces and 6 silver.” He said as Sariel punched numbers into the register, they seemed to work in sync.

“I’ve got it,” Elyse said, handing over cash. Vanden already had his wallet out and passed Elyse what he owed her, but she pushed his hand away. “It’s your first day in that hell hole! Let me make it a little more positive, yeah?” she asked rhetorically. Vanden shook his head. “Right. Well, Boblem, can I atleast pay for my breakfast now?” He asked. Boblems expression got slightly more mischievous. “What breakfast? I thought The City Hall opens the same time we do?” He sarcastically said. Sariel shook her head gently at Boblem, she also looked as if she knew who Vanden was now, but she didn’t seem to have any contempt for him. “Stay if ya want, I don’t think we’ll will be busy for a while.” Boblem offered.

It was a nice lunch, both the food and company. Elyse was a good talker, but she did avoid her own personal life rather well. Vanden got her talking about her job though, and that got her talking. She was a journalist of sorts, she blended in with the public to understand the way they were finding things. The political part was only a portion of it, she wrote reviews mainly and reports for an entertainment magazine, she also helped a museum make the descriptions of their exhibitions a little more fun. She did have to go after twenty minutes unfortunately, but that was also just about when Boblem got off his shift, so he joined Vanden. 

“You know Boblem, this sandwich is really good. I’m not usually one for vegetables, but i do like this.” Vanden complimented, Boblem seemed a little confused. “Ya don’t like vegetables?” He asked in disbelief.

“No, I never really did-” Vanden admitted, but that wasn’t entirely true either. “-Well actually, there was this one diner that I used to frequent before I left, it was called The Farm? They could put anything in front of me and I would eat it. It’s not there anymore though, I don’t really know why.” He said. Boblems face had fallen for a second, even Sariels head snapped up from the bowl of frosting she was mixing, but Vanden was deep in nostalgia and didn’t notice. “This place actually reminds me of it, the food too. They had sunflowers out front.” He added looking fondly around the small bakery. Boblem caught his eyes again.

“Well that’s nice. It’s probably the dressing hiding the veggies… My grandma taught me to make it.” Boblem said quietly, but smiling. “Your grandmother’s a very talented woman then.” Vanden said smiling back. Boblem noded thankfully. “Do you have a tip jar? If I’m not allowed to pay that’s the least I can do.” Vanden asked. Boblem smiled bigger.

“It’s right over here!” Vanden turned his head to see Sariel pointing at a little jar on the counter. He got up and put two gold pieces in it. He looked at the baker again, at the ever beaming Boblem. His thoughts drifted back to the diner.

“You know, I think I need to find out what happened to that place. It’s too important to me,” Vanden said. Boblem crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

“Well-” He got up from his chair and walked closer to Vanden, looking down at him with his warm smile. “-If ya do. Why dontcha come talk to me about it?” He said kindly. Vanden looked up at Boblem. He was very close, not touching him, but so close. He didn’t mind it, even if the room felt a little more heated. “I will.” He answered, returning the smile with a smaller one. Boblem looked happy at that answer, well he always looked happy.

“Great! Have fun at your job,” Boblem encouraged. Vanden broke the moment by looking at Sariel who had definitely been watching their conversation. “I will try,” Vanden joked. Boblem laughed at it, his eyes crinkling at the edges, what a strangely familiar sight. 

When Vanden got off of work he went straight to the library to do some research on his childhood safespace. Fueled by the promise of talking to the calming Boblem again. Vanden couldn’t help but wonder about the idea of making a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear, this is a love-story, Vanden is just oblivious.


	3. Sourdough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn turns into winter, and The Sunflower Bakery has become a part of Vandens daily routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than I planned, but there has been added another chapter so it should all work itself out :)  
> CW - Mention of losing a parent.

The winter sun shone through the store window, and Vanden took another bite of his sandwich. Elyse had a report to do, so she unfortunately wasn’t accompanying him at The Sunflower today. Boblem was humming a song as he kneaded dough for bread in the kitchen, and everything seemed to be as usual, but a little quieter. Boblem folded the dough over once more before putting it in a bowl and laying a towel over it. Vanden heard the familiar clap of Boblem de-flouring his hands and looked up.

“Not many customers today are there?” Vanden asked. Boblem put the bowl in the fridge and took another one out. 

“No, not today. A regular from one of the nearby offices said they’d be on a team building thingy.” Boblem answered casually as he took a wooden spatula from his utensils clay pot, he scraped the dough out, it looked to be a lot stickier than usual.

“What’s that you’ve got there?” Vanden wondered. Boblem started rounding the dough up with his gentle hands, he reminded Vanden of a sculptor working on another masterpiece. Boblems' always apparent smile grew wider as he looked down at the little lump.

“This-” Boblem looked over at Vanden. “-Is sourdough. It’s all the roar currently,” he said. Vanden looked confused. “How can bread be trendy?” he asked. Boblem giggled at him. “Well I was surprised too! It’s a bread that takes a lot of dedication.” Boblem pulled a dirty-looking jar from a shelf and showed it to Vanden. “You start it off as a very small mixture of water and flour, then you wait a day or two until it’s alive, and you feed it everyday until-”

“Excuse me, it’s alive!?” Vanden interrupted, quite shocked that dough could be alive. “Well yeah! It’s like yeast. I call this one Timberly,” Boblem laughed and showed him the jar again, he always found it so funny when Vanden didn’t know that sort of thing. It was cute, like a child finding out that trees breathe. “C’mon Vanden, you may be a ‘rich boy’ or whatever it is Elyse calls ya, but you must know what yeast is!” He continued. Vanden looked embarrassed.

“Of course I know what yeast is! I went to grade school Boblem, it’s what makes dough grow.” Vanden acted annoyed. Boblem placed the jar, or Timberly, with the apparently alive dough on the counter. 

“I thought you said, you had tutors?” Boblem went back to the dough on the table, he took out what he had told Vanden was a bread carver, and started carving a leaf pattern into the bread. He looked even more like a sculptor. “Well yeah, some of the time. You were homeschooled for a while too.” Vanden remembered. “Yeah, but that was my dad teaching me, we didn’t live near a school on the farm. When he passed I moved here, remember? Lots of schools in Mirrortail,” Boblem said, putting his newest masterpiece in the oven. 

Vanden did remember, but Boblem was always a bit vague about his childhood home, sometimes he would mention a nearby lake or a mountain range in the distance, but never a nearby city or town. The only thing Vanden was sure of about this farm was that there were sunflowers there. He knew because the mural of a sunflower field on the back wall had a tiny farm painted on it, and there was a man and a familiar boy in the field if you looked closely.

“Right right. Speaking of The Farm-” As Vanden spoke, Boblem looked over his shoulder at him while he was washing his hands. “- I found another old hygiene check up evaluation. It had five stars, but there wasn’t much info. I did cross reference it with the newer one I found last week, and between those two there seemed to be a few renovations to the kitchen.” Vanden changed the subject to his current freetime activity, finding out what happened to The Farm.

He had gone back a couple times now, to that street corner, but he didn’t find much except that the sunflowers growing there were a different kind then they used to be. He had been spending quite the time in the archival part of the public library, he was lucky that business records were kept open to the people, and had been looking through thousands of reports. The only kind he hadn’t come across yet was the fire safety check ups, but he hadn’t come to that row of shelves yet. One thing that bothered him extensively was that he couldn’t find the founding papers of the business anywhere, and he had talked poor Boblems ear off about it many times. He had been researching for a little over a month now, and still he hadn’t found anything indicating what had happened to The Farm.   
It frustrated him.

“Well that’s something new!” Boblem encouraged him, “Hahaha. Ya get it? ‘New’?” He cut two pieces of a fresh pecan pie as he laughed at his own joke, and Vanden could smell it from where he was sitting. 

Vanden wasn’t a big pie-guy, but he was a big I-will-eat-anything-Boblem-makes-guy, and he knew Boblem loved baking pie. Boblem put the pieces in a box and placed it in front of Vanden. 

“A little something for your boss and you.” He smiled warmly.

“And I assume this is a gift?” Vanden said knowingly. Boblem always let Vanden pay for his lunch, but he always made sure to send him away with a gift, and if Vanden had time for breakfast he never let him pay. It was very frustrating to Vanden, but he knew Boblem well enough by now, that he also knew there was nothing he could do but put the gold in the tip-jar. 

“You bet it is!” He winked at Vanden, who shook his head. “I’m sure miss Delon will be very happy, thank you.” He said. Boblem hummed and walked away behind the counter again, he took out two mugs. “D’you want a cup of coffee? It’s cold out.” Vanden looked out at the warm winter street, it wasn’t even windy. 

“No it’s not. Are you tired?” Vanden pried, Boblem had seemed a little exhausted when Vanden came in. “I’ve just been working on a new recipe, I went to bed a little late. Not to worry though! You want one?” He answered and gestured with the mugs. Vanden nodded. “Yes, please.” Boblem started heating the water.

“I could help you, if you’d like, with the recipe?” Vanden offered as Boblem placed the coffee in front of him. Boblem tilted his head. “I thought ya didn’t bake?” he wondered. “I can’t bake, but I can follow instructions… and taste.” Vanden looked down as Boblem laughed sweetly. He took a long sip of his coffee, considering it. “How about I teach ya first?” He then asked. Vanden nodded. “I’d like that, where do you, uhm, experiment?” Vanden asked, not actually knowing where Boblem lived. “I live just up-stairs if that’s whatcha mean. Just meet me here when you get off your shift.” Boblem answered. 

That was surprising to Vanden. Mainly because he wasn’t aware that Boblem was the owner and secondly because The Sunflower Bakery was very small, and although he knew there was a back, he couldn’t imagine the upstairs apartment was very big. It did clear up why the flower boxes on the two windowsills above the bakery were allowed to grow down onto the sign, originally he just thought it was Boblem and his big heart not minding it.

“Alright.” Vanden stood up and brushed the crumbs off himself. “I’ll see you later then?” He wanted to make sure this was actually happening. Boblem smiled reassuringly. “You will!” he confirmed. 

Vanden took the good smelling box on the table and dropped three gold pieces in the tip jar before opening the door. He hadn’t spent an afternoon anywhere but the library in a while, he was excited.


End file.
